


Thistle & Weeds

by missmyth



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, es solo que me sale instintivamente, juro que sé escribir otra cosa que drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmyth/pseuds/missmyth
Summary: El pesar en su voz no debería haberle quebrado la defensa. Pero lo hace. Esperaba venganza, no fragilidad.





	Thistle & Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la estética de los aspectos "Bosque Ancestral"

“Deja de engañarte, Flora. El niño está muerto.”  
El espíritu del bosque traza sus dedos por el tallo del marchito brote en una caricia antes de levantarse para girarse y encarar al gigante con el ceño fruncido y ojos centelleantes.  
“Te equivocas.” Responde firme, cortante. “Abandona mi territorio de inmediato.”  
Fauna desobedece. Se queda plantado en el sitio, e inclina el torso hacia la más pequeña.  
“Eres testadura, y pierdes el tiempo.” Su retumbante voz suena casi delicada, pero solo enfurece más a la cuidadora de las plantas. “Deberías estar ocupándote del resto, para prevenir que más hijos tuyos compartan el destino de éste.” Señala el pimpollo con un pétreo, largo dedo.  
Flora lo golpea con fuerza para apartarlo. “¡Es culpa tuya!” Ruge ella desgarradoramente, sus alas vibrando de rabia. “¡Tú trajiste a esa enfermiza abominación al bosque, y lo contagió todo a su paso!”  
El coloso entorna los párpados, se yergue, e hincha el pecho antes de volver a hablar. “Te equivocas.” Replica en tono calmo, aunque el volumen de su voz causa que las ramas más finas se estremezcan. “Si lo hubiera sabido antes, me habría encargado de esa cosa hace tiempo.”  
“Pero no lo hiciste.” Sisea Flora, haciendo de sus manos de madera puños temblorosos. Hay una fría pausa, antes de que se atreva a formular una venenosa pregunta. “¿Cuántos de los tuyos has tenido que sacrificar?”  
Sus palabras le atrapan con la guardia baja. Sus ojos se abren al máximo, y retrocede un paso. Pronto su rostro se contrae con una ira que algo en lo más profundo de la mente de la guardiana teme por un instante incontrolable. Cocea frustrado, sus músculos se tensan.  
Flora invoca su báculo, cuyo centro brilla con intensidad cuan incendio salvaje. Adopta una forma defensiva, lista para el potencial enfrentamiento.  
El pesar en su voz no debería haberle quebrado la defensa. Pero lo hace. Esperaba venganza, no fragilidad.  
“Demasiados.” Admite Fauna con la cabeza gacha, la mirada fija en sus cascos. “Muchos cachorros no han tenido ocasión de nacer, muchas criaturas ancianas han muerto antes de tiempo, y muchas familias han quedado enterradas en sus madrigueras.”  
La madre puede escuchar el sonido del corazón quebrarse por encima del susurro de las hojas mecidas por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. No sabe a quién de los dos pertenece.  
Cuando su momento de debilidad toca a su fin, el coloso recupera la compostura, fulminando a la más humanoide con la mirada, quién logra sostenérsela con esfuerzo.  
“¿Satisfecha?” Gruñe con desdén, antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse.  
Flora solo se abraza a sí misma cuando sus pasos ensordecen completamente y la noche engulle su sombra.  
No, no lo está. Se siente pequeña, desolada, fría. Nada de aquello había valido la pena.


End file.
